


Cosines and Tangents

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be a superhero's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosines and Tangents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> Thanks to Silveronthetree and Snacky for looking it over.

Cissie's learned it's possible to forget she was ever a superhero for whole stretches at a time, usually times like now, when it's one o'clock in the morning and she's frantically trying to finish her paper on the New Deal, which is due tomorrow, while studying for her trig test, also tomorrow. Greta is leaning over her own textbook, shooting out questions about cosines and tangents, and Cissie ends up scribbling equations in the middle of her notes on the WPA.

Her archery skills will probably get her a scholarship, and even if they don't, there's already one from the Wayne Foundation with her name on it, or so Tim assured her the last time they spoke, but she can't let her GPA dip; it's much harder to raise it after it falls than it is to keep it up in the first place. Cissie doesn't want to give up any advantage she's already got.

Then Cassie flies in through the window in a rush of cool night air, with a bruise that looks like the imprint of five giant fingers purpling on her cheek, her t-shirt ragged at the hem and her jeans torn at the knees. She stumbles over Cissie's boots when she lands and faceplants onto the bed with a low moan.

Cissie and Greta spring into action, Greta heading for the first aid kit and Cissie to the bed beside Cassie. "What happened to you?" she asks, her hand hovering over Cassie's back, unsure yet whether touching would hurt or help.

Cassie rolls over and huffs, making her hair flutter around her face. "Urk. Cyclops."

"Oh, is that all?" Greta says, teasing, as she sets the first aid kit on the bed next to them.

"You should see the other guy."

"Come on," Cissie says, grabbing Cassie's hands and urging her into a sitting position, "let's get you cleaned up." She raises Cassie's arms and tugs the t-shirt over her head, like Cassie is six instead of sixteen, and checks carefully for broken ribs. It takes a lot to damage Cassie, but the Cyclops definitely has the strength to do it.

"My ribs are fine," Cassie says. "It just took longer than it should have." She yawns and winces, then shimmies out of her jeans. Cissie slips to the floor to continue her examination, and discovers Cassie's knees are scraped and dirty. "Could have used some long range support."

Cissie hums noncommittally, pretty sure Cassie doesn't mean anything by it and trying not to feel guilty. She takes a warm, damp washcloth from Greta and starts cleaning the grit out of Cassie's scrapes (which are already healing), willing her hands to be gentle when all she wants to do is clutch at Cassie and keep her safe. If she'd been there, she'd have been able to blind the thing and then Cassie would have just had to handle the mopping up. Her hand tightens involuntarily around Cassie's leg and Cassie looks down at her.

"I didn't mean--"

Cissie takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly through her nose. "I know what you meant."

Greta glances between them and says, "I think you've got this under control. I'm gonna go back to my room."

Cassie huffs in amusement as Greta slips out on silent feet. "She doesn't like it when we argue."

"Are we arguing?" Cissie asks, raising her eyebrows and running her hand down Cassie's calf, enjoying the way it makes her shiver. She thumbs the perfect arch of Cassie's foot and says, "I don't think it's the arguing she wants to get away from."

"You're trying to distract me," Cassie says, and now she sounds indulgent.

"Is it working?" Cissie tosses the now-dirty washcloth at the night table, where it lands with a wet slap, and shifts up onto the bed again. She tucks Cassie's hair behind her ear and then traces the mottled bruise on her cheek with feather-light fingertips.

It's Cassie's turn to hum noncommittally, but Cissie takes it as a yes, leans in to press her mouth to Cassie's. Cassie tastes of stale coffee and the last vestiges of adrenaline, sharp and sour on Cissie's tongue, a familiar, awful taste she misses sometimes, when tasting it on Cassie's tongue isn't enough and she thinks about putting the costume back on.

Cassie groans and Cissie pulls back, afraid she's been too rough, but Cassie grins at her, fists curling into her t-shirt, and hauls her back in for another kiss, this one deeper, wetter, harder. Cassie's hands are warm when they slip up underneath Cissie's t-shirt to cup her boobs, and Cissie sighs into her mouth.

Normally, they'd wrestle a little to see who's going to end up on top (Cissie wins sometimes, and she doesn't think Cassie necessarily _lets_ her, but those are probably the only times Cassie's okay with losing), but Cassie's injured, even if she's already healing, and Cissie's still feeling a twinge of guilt, so she lets Cassie push her down against the pillows and tangle their legs so Cassie can press her thigh between Cissie's and Cissie can arch up and return the favor, wet heat against firm, supple flesh.

They've only been doing this for a few months, and Cissie still can't quite believe it sometimes, keeps expecting Cassie to tell her that she's going back to Kon, that it's all just been a big joke. She doesn't ever tell Cassie that, does everything she can think of to keep Cassie with her, including learning how to touch her when they're together like this.

Cassie hums again, in pleasure this time, and bites at Cissie's lower lip, hard enough to sting, and Cissie moans. Cassie is usually so careful with her, like she's afraid Cissie's going to break, and sure, Cassie has super-strength and her last boyfriend was Superboy, but Cissie trusts her, and she trusts herself. Her body is strong and resilient and made for the way Cassie touches her. Cissie likes to make her forget to be careful, likes it when she gets a little rough, like she trusts herself and Cissie, too.

Cissie unhooks Cassie's bra so she can get her mouth on her boobs, and Cassie makes this low, hungry noise that makes Cissie's whole body shiver in response. She grabs Cassie's ass and thrusts up as Cassie grinds down, too desperate to come to bother with trying to get her underwear off or get her fingers inside. The hard rub of Cassie's thigh, proof that Cassie is here and _safe_ , is enough to get her off, pleasure pulsing through her in hot waves, and Cissie comes with a high-pitched noise Cassie cuts off with her mouth.

Cassie keeps rolling her hips for a little bit, and then she shakes apart above Cissie, her back arching and her boobs bouncing in a way that makes Cissie ache for round two. Cassie collapses on top of her with a gasp, and they spend a little while kissing and petting before Cassie rolls over onto her back. The bruise on her face has already shrunk; in the morning, no one else will be able to tell it was ever there at all.

The morning. "Shit," Cissie says, rolling out of bed on legs that are still a little wobbly. "I've got to finish my history paper."

Cassie grabs her hand before she can move over to the desk. "You're not mad, are you?"

Cissie turns and looks at her, confused. "What?"

"About what I said before. I know it sounded passive-aggressive, but I was just--"

"I know, Cassie. It's okay." Cissie bends down and kisses her softly. She presses her cheek to Cassie's unbruised cheek. Her skin is warm and a little sweaty. "Maybe after school's out this summer I can come back and try it out again. I miss it sometimes. And someone's got to keep the boys in line."

Cassie reaches up and smoothes back Cissie's hair. "You're always welcome at the Tower. The boys would love it if you came back." She yawns and stretches, and for a moment, Cissie is captivated by all that golden skin glistening in the lamplight.

"Let's talk about it in the morning," she says, her voice thick and low. "After this stupid trig test."

"Okay," Cassie says around another yawn, and then her eyes flutter closed. Cissie tucks the covers around her and goes back to work.

It might be easy to forget being a superhero for a little while, but Cissie knows that in some ways, it's a lot harder to be a superhero's girlfriend, to be left behind to worry while everyone else goes out to fight, and she thinks it might be that, more than any thirst for justice or adrenaline, that will get her back into the game in the end.


End file.
